shadowrealmefandomcom-20200214-history
A Brief Timeline of Events
I've been writing a bunch of these in Wikia format and I think first it would be easiest to very quickly, lacking detail summarize the series of events. Jib and I separate from the rest of the Six during our weird hike by the Cabin. I take LSD I arrive at the Cabin, start cooking. As I cook, the black pepper on the chicken seems to move. I get incredibly, incredibly sleepy and pass out on the couch. From this point forward, I have no recollection except for very faint memories until being put to bed and awoken for my Conversation. During the Conversation, my anxiety skyrockets, but I believe death is okay. I start crying because of how sad my family will be and i refuse to die, this leads to the series of events where the other Six were awake. I start asking Takhim how to escape, there is no escape, only the "nightmare route" if i were to leave the Cabin. I theorized by breaking out of the cabin, I would force us to land on the expedition world and this would allow me to continue the expedition even though it was aborted Ala the Third method (See page on Expeditions). I was fine to continue adventuring for eternity, but I did not want to lose this life. There would only be one Khaled Messai. I did not think my consciousness would transfer and thus I imagined that if this expedition were to finish, I would never have any more thoughts. Never have any more West Point. Takhim did not like much of this talk, and when I wouldn't fall asleep, he created the Ruined Cabin. I peek at the Ruined Cabin and begin to cry. Takhim hates it when we become self aware because he hates having to do this, but he turns off the air while i'm still awake. This is theorized to be because as Takhim sleeps, all the air is eradicated. I scream out, and Takhim comes and tells me that it's going to be okay if I just sleep. He tells me to breathe the oxygenless air and just let it go through. He turns on the air temporarily. I go to sleep, and accept the Ruined Cabin, but I cant sleep and I stay in my bed wide awake afraid. When we're all up, thus begins the fight. I engage nightmare route, which I believe the ambulance is the method for. I don't want to talk about the ambulance. it was so fucking painful. I was so thirsty, the nurses were so racist, I was openly sobbing. I saw myself turn blue and it felt like my heart was about to burst, I was peppersprayed and utterlyfucking ruined. I was at my absolute lowest. Throughout it all I jut felt so betrayed by Takhim and so ultimately ruined by the universe. Anycase, I break out of the hospital, then rea dmit myself. Then my fam comes. More detail on other pages